


Art Deco

by Sami714



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beautiful and the damned in the 1920s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Deco

The piano player ran his black fingers over the white keys, pushing down, and music filled the air. She could see the notes coming from the piano and the saxophone, caressing her skin. Even through the smoke, she saw the sounds, coming from every mouth. She watched with wonder while Spike looked on.

He ran his fingers through her hair. It looked darker in the smoky dim room against his white hand. It would be lighter in the sunlight she knew. The notes beckoned her to dance. She didn't dance the Charleston or any of the new dances. She swayed side to side, her long pearl bead necklace brushing the long hair that Spike would never let her cut. She hardly felt his hands around her waist, but she did feel his lips in her hair.

She must have been getting hungry, because the heartbeats of all the people in the cave-turned-speakeasy drowned the music out. They grew mushrooms here once, but the mushrooms got pushed out into the sun where they wouldn't be able to survive, so that people could drink and gamble. She felt bad for the mushrooms, their little hats drying up because of the kiss of the sun.

She was awakened from her musings by a cold kiss on her temple. Looking at her dark prince, a wild beast only she could tame, she let him lead her out of the cave. They followed a gangster and his girl and sated their hunger. Spike grabbed her around the waist and swung her around.

Fairy lights were everywhere-in the sky, on the ground, and in Spike's eyes. She growled playfully and kissed the lights as they flowed down Spike's face. The lights reminded her of the ones Daddy used to make. Using wicked blades and silver tick-tock contraptions, he'd make the fairy light swirl out from her insides. She followed the lights with her, tongue trying to catch one but, unlike when Daddy was with his princess, the fairy lights were never caught. She pulled away, pouting. Spike, looking lost and confused, asked what was wrong.

"The lights and fairies are being dreadfully naughty. They refuse to be caught." She swayed and danced, her feet barely touching the ground. She still her hand in her love's, and pulled him to her so they could dance.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first published on 09-06-03. Its one of my earliest fanfics.


End file.
